uttasfandomcom-20200213-history
Wise Species Template
A constant struggle for humans is developing a sense of themselves and their place in the universe. They wonder who they are, what are they supposed to be doing, and why they do the things they do. The Wise Species also asks these questions, but they have a better sense of their place in the natural order than humans do. Cows, pandas, and whales don't sweat about much other than eating and protecting their young, just as elementals don't in standard fantasy worlds. Characteristics Wise Species have the following adjustments to their Base Characteristics: * Ego: +3. Maximum Cap: 26 Ego ** Wise Species are in-tune with themselves and their environment, cuing them in to the natural order. * Strength: -3. Maximum Cap: 14 Strength ** The Wise Species sees value in a healthy body, but strength for its own sake is worthless. Skills Skill Bonuses: +1d6 Perception * The Wise Species is highly aware of their surroundings, picking up details others miss. Skill Penalties: -1d6 Intimidate * The Wise Species has a hard time bringing harm to others, whether through physical or verbal abuse. Suggested Abilities Wise Species make for gifted channelers, and they can use their powers to influence others through Command or make contact with them through Telepathy. They can sooth pain with Heal, or inflict it with Mental Blasts. Ecology Physical Description Wise Species take life slowly, which results in them being slightly rotund. Their eyes are forward facing and welcoming, and though they might have the tools, like claws or fangs, to inflict pain, theses implements are more likely to be dirty from digging though the earth or chewing on their last meal. * Height Range: Wise Species are no larger than humans are, standing 5 feet, 10 inches (1.78 meters) on average for males and ranging from 5'4" to 6'4" (1.63 and 1.93m). Females stand at 5'4" (1.63m) usually and can range from 4'10" to 5'10" (1.47 and 1.78m). * Weight Range: Wise Species are of similar weight to humans. Males of average height range between 129 and 174 pounds (58.5 and 78.9 kilograms), the smallest can weigh as little as 108 lb (49 kg), and the tallest weigh as much as 205 lb (93 kg). Average females range between 108 and 146 lb (49 and 66.2 kg), the smallest weight as little as 89 lb (40.4 kg), and the tallest can weigh in at 174 lb (78.9 kg). Habitat The Wise Species prefers peaceful environments such as forests and plains to call home. They don't mind densely populated cities, but they have an easier time keeping in tune with themselves when on their own in the wilderness. Organization Wise Species don't congregate with each other often, but those that do form loose and egalitarian societies. The collective sees the most benefit when they work together and for each other, developing a form of communism where money has no value and everyone does what is needed without complaint. Labor isn't forced, but encouraged with the promise of greater teachings. What hierarchy exists is based not directly on personal achievement, but rather from what the individual has to teach the collective. Behavior Wise Species are very calm and approachable. They love outsiders so long as they come in peace, sharing freely what they have to offer. The Wise Species helps those less fortunate than them in the best way they know how, though never through token gestures with temporary relief; if they meet a hungry man who asks for money so he can buy food, they're more likely to teach him how to fish than to part with money. They have seemingly infinite patience for mundane or seemingly mindless forms of work.